parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeak Rakatiki Jr.
'''Zeak Rakatiki Jr. '''is one of the main protagonists, and he is Tinkles' sidekick. List of THX LaserDiscs for his favorite films from 1993-1999 *The Wizard Of Oz (1939) THX Trailer: Cimarron *Bambi (1942) THX Trailer: Broadway *Fun And Fancy Free (1947) THX Trailer: Broadway *Singin' In The Rain (1952) THX Trailer: Broadway *Peter Pan (1953) THX Trailer: Broadway *Lady And The Tramp (1955) THX Trailer: Broadway *Oklahoma! (1955) THX Trailer: Broadway *Old Yeller (1957) THX Trailer: Broadway *Vertigo (1958) THX Trailer: Cimarron *Sleeping Beauty (1959) THX Trailer: Broadway *Mary Poppins (1964) THX Trailer: Broadway *My Fair Lady (1964) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Sound Of Music (1965) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Jungle Book (1967) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Poseidon Adventure (1972) THX Trailer: Cimarron *American Graffiti (1973) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Towering Inferno (1974) THX Trailer: Broadway *Jaws (1975) THX Trailer: Broadway *Star Wars (1977) THX Trailer: Broadway *Grease (1978) THX Trailer: Broadway *Alien (1979) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Empire Strikes Back (1980) THX Trailer: Broadway *E.T. The Extra Terrestrial (1982) THX Trailer: Broadway *48 Hours (1982) THX Trailer: Broadway *Return Of The Jedi (1983) THX Trailer: Broadway *Beverly Hills Cop (1984) THX Trailer: Broadway *Top Gun (1986) THX Trailer: Broadway *Aliens (1986) THX Trailer: Broadway *Beverly Hills Cop 2 (1987) THX Trailer: Broadway *Die Hard (1988) THX Trailer: Broadway *Willow (1988) THX Trailer: Broadway *When Harry Met Sally... (1989) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Abyss (1989) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Little Mermaid (1989) THX Trailer: Broadway *Die Hard 2 (1990) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Silence Of The Lambs (1991) THX Trailer: Broadway *City Slickers (1991) THX Trailer: Broadway *Patriot GAMES (1992) THX Trailer: Cimarron *The Last Of The Mohicans (1992) THX Trailer: Broadway *Aladdin (1992) THX Trailer: Broadway *Jurassic Park (1993) THX Trailer: Broadway *Rising Sun (1993) THX Trailer: Broadway *Carlito's Way (1993) THX Trailer: Broadway *Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) THX Trailer: Broadway *Schnidler's List (1993) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Crow (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Flintstones (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *Speed (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Lion King (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *Forrest Gump (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *True Lies (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Mask (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Little Rascals (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *Clear and Present Danger (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *Beverly Hills Cop 3 (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *Pulp Fiction (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *Stargate (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *Star Trek Generations (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *Miracle On 34th Street (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *Drop Zone (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *Nell (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *While You Were Sleeping (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *Crimson Tide (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *Braveheart (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *Die Hard With A Vengance (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *Casper (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *Pocahontas (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *Apollo 13 (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *Species (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway + Regular Deep Note!! *Waterworld (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *Nine Months (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *Strange Days (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *How To Make An American Quilt (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *Get Shorty (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *Goldeneye (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *Toy Story (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *Jumanji (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway (Tristar Pictures) *Balto (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *Broken Arrow (1996) THX Trailer: Broadway *James And The Giant Peach (1996) THX Trailer: Broadway *Twister (1996) THX Trailer: Cimarron *Mission Impossible (1996) THX Trailer: Broadway *Dragonheart (1996) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Rock (1996) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Hunchback Of Notre Dame (1996) THX Trailer: Broadway *Phenomenon (1996) THX Trailer: Broadway *Independence Day (1996) THX Trailer: Cimarron *Courage Under Fire (1996) THX Trailer: Cimarron (I think) *Escape From L.A. (1996) THX Trailer: Cimarron *That Thing You Do! (1996) *The Ghost And The Darkness (1996) THX Trailer: Cimarron *William Shakesphere's Romeo And Juliet (1996) THX Trailer: Cimarron *Ransom (1996) THX Trailer: Broadway *The English Patient (1996) THX Trailer: Broadway *101 Dalmatians (1996) THX Trailer: Cimarron (WHAT?! On a Disney Laserdisc) *Star Trek First Contact (1996) THX Trailer: Cimarron *Daylight (1996) THX Trailer: Cimarron (Universal Pictures *Evita (1996) THX Trailer: Broadway (Hollywood Pictures) *Dante's Peak (1997) THX Trailer: Cimarron (Universal Pictures) *Liar Liar (1997) THX Trailer: Cimarron *Volcano (1997) THX Trailer: Cimarron *The Lost World Jurassic Park (1997) THX Trailer: Cimarron *Con Air (1997) THX Trailer: Broadway *Face/Off (1997) THX Trailer: Broadway *Men In Black (1997) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Jackal (1997) *Anastasia (1997) THX Trailer: Broadway *Alien Resurrection (1997) THX Trailer: Broadway *Titanic (1997) THX Trailer: Cimarron *Mercury Rising (1998) THX Trailer: Cimarron *Saving Private Ryan (1998) THX Trailer: Cimarron Gallery The Wizard Of Oz (1939).jpg|The Wizard Of Oz (1939) Bambi (1942).jpg|Bambi (1942) Fun And Fancy Free (1947).jpg|Fun and Fancy Free (1947) Peter Pan (1953).jpg|Peter Pan (1953) Lady And The Tramp (1955).jpg|Lady And The Tramp (1955) Oklahoma! (1955).jpg|Oklahoma! (1955) Sleeping Beauty (1959).jpg|Sleeping Beauty (1959) The Sound Of Music (1965).jpg|The Sound Of Music (1965) The Jungle Book (1967).jpg|The Jungle Book (1967) American Graffiti (1973).jpg|American Graffiti (1973) The Towering Inferno (1974).jpg|The Towering Inferno (1974) Jaws (1975).jpg|Jaws (1975) Star Wars (1977) ZEAK JR..jpg|Star Wars (1977) 1941 (1979).jpg|1941 (1979) The Empire Strikes Back (1980).jpg|The Empire Strikes Back (1980) E.T. The Extra Terrestrial (1982).jpg|E.T. The Extra Terrestrial (1982) 48 Hours (1982).jpg|48 Hours (1982) Return Of The Jedi (1983).jpg|Return Of The Jedi (1983) Top Gun (1986).jpg|Top Gun (1986) Die Hard (1988).jpg|Die Hard (1988) Willow (1988).jpg|Willow (1988) The Abyss (1989).jpg|The Abyss (1989) The Little Mermaid (1989).jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) Die Hard Die Harder (1990).jpg|Die Hard Die Harder (1990) Terminator Judgement Day (1991).jpg|Terminator Judgement Day (1991) Aladdin (1992).jpg|Aladdin (1992) Jurassic Park (1993) Zeak JR.jpg|Jurassic Park (1993) Carlito's Way (1993).jpg|Carlito's Way (1993) Mrs. Doubtfire (1993).jpg|Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) Schindler's List (1993).jpg|Schindler's List (1993) The Flintstones (1994).jpg|The Flintstones (1994) Speed (1994) ZEAK JR..jpg|Speed (1994) The Lion King (1994).jpg|The Lion King (1994) True Lies (1994).jpg|True Lies (1994) Mask (1994).jpg|The Mask (1994) The Little Rascals (1994).jpg|The Little Rascals (1994) Clear And Present Danger (1994) Zeak JR.jpg|Clear And Present Danger (1994) Timecop (1994).jpg|Timecop (1994) Pulp Fiction (1994).jpg|Pulp Fiction (1994) Miracle On 34th Street (1994).jpg|Miracle On 34th Street (1994) Nell (1994).jpg|Nell (1994) While You Were Sleeping (1995).jpg|While You Were Sleeping (1995) Braveheart (1995).jpg|Braveheart (1995) Die Hard With A Vengeance (1995).jpg|Die Hard With A Vengeance (1995) Casper (1995).jpg|Casper (1995) Pocahontas (1995).jpg|Pocahontas (1995) Apollo 13 (1995) Zeak JR.jpg|Apollo 13 (1995) Waterworld (1995).jpg|Waterworld (1995) Nine Months (1995).jpg|Nine Months (1995) Strange Days (1995).jpg|Strange Days (1995) How To Make An American Quilt (1995).jpg|How To Make An American Quilt (1995) Goldeneye 007 (1995).jpg|Goldeneye 007 (1995) Toy Story (1995) ZEAK JR..jpg|Toy Story Jumanji (1995).jpg|Jumanji (1995) Balto (1995).jpg|Balto (1995) Broken Arrow (1996).jpg|Broken Arrow (1996) James And The Giant Peach (1996).jpg|James and The Giant Peach (1996) Twister (1996).jpg|Twister (1996) Mission Impossible (1996).jpg|Mission Impossible (1996) Dragonheart (1996).jpg|Dragonheart (1996) The Rock (1996).jpg|The Rock (1996) The Hunchback Of Notre Dame (1996).jpg|The Hunchback Of Notre Dame (1996) Independence Day (1996).jpg|Independence Day (1996) Courage Under Fire (1996).jpg|Courage Under Fire (1996) William Shakesphere's Romero + Juliet (1996).jpg|William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet (1996) Daylight (1996).jpg|Daylight (1996) Dante's Peak (1997).jpg|Dante's Peak (1997) Liar Liar (1997).jpg|Liar Liar (1997) Volcano (1997).jpg|Volcano (1997) The Lost World Jurassic Park (1997).jpg|The Lost World Jurassic Park (1997) Con Air (1997).jpg|Con Air (1997) Face-Off (1997).jpg|Face/Off (1997) Men In Black (1997).jpg|Men In Black (1997) Anastasia (1997).jpg|Anastasia (1997) Alien Resurrection (1997).jpg|Alien Resurrection (1997) Titanic (1997) Laserdisc.jpg|Titanic (1997) Mercury Rising (1998).jpg|Mercury Rising (1998) Saving Private Ryan (1998) Zeak JR.jpg|Saving Private Ryan (1998) Vehicles *Toyota Tacoma 1996 *Ford Ranger 1990 Trivia *His favorite film company is Universal Pictures because of his favorite films is Jurassic Park. *His plan is about to kill his partner Dr. Tinkles with his glider. Category:Rovio Friends Characters Category:Cats Category:Kids Category:Pre-Teens Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Military Characters Category:Astronauts Category:Screaming Characters Category:Cowards Category:Cowboys Category:31-year-olds Category:Ants Category:Males Category:Characters who smoke Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Characters who can swim Category:Drivers Category:Characters who can fly Category:Rovio 2nd Group Category:1988 Introductions Category:Naked Category:Idiots Category:Husbands Category:Musicians Category:Paramount Characters Category:Muscular Characters Category:Characters who drink Whiskey Category:Fathers Category:Adult Characters Category:Skateboarders Category:Surfers Category:Roller Skaters Category:Bike Riders Category:Zombies Category:Boys Category:1980s Characters Category:Mascots Category:THX Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Strong Characters Category:Characters who cry